


【香路】汇合前夜（R18）

by yuanyuan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan/pseuds/yuanyuan
Summary: 思念船长的厨子在离开人妖岛的前一晚自♂我♂安♂慰♂的故事~极其OOC预警未成年人不要看哦





	【香路】汇合前夜（R18）

深夜，整理好行李的山治点了一根香烟，深深地吸了一口。门外传来了伊万科夫嘱咐他早睡的声音，简单应了一声后，他走到自己的床边坐下。

随手拿起床头柜上那份有些旧了的报纸，展开，上面刊登的是他读过无数遍的新闻。那是关于顶上战争之后的报道，路飞正是通过这份报纸向伙伴们传递了两年后再重新集合的消息。而现在，两年的修行已经结束，明天他就可以离开这个地狱般的地方，赶往伙伴们身边了。

山治用夹着香烟的手轻抚了一下路飞在报纸上的照片。自相识以及确认关系以来，他们还是第一次分开这么久的时间。

“你肯定已经变得超级强了吧。”山治低声对着照片上的人道，眼神里是连他自己都未察觉的温柔。他专注地看着路飞的照片，直到香烟烧到了手指才回过神来。

抬头看看墙上的挂钟，已经超过十二点了。山治站起身，将烟头按进烟灰缸里，抖落方才掉在报纸上的烟灰，又重新将报纸折好放回床头柜上。

和衣躺在舒适的床上，难得今天不用再提防拿着粉嫩裙子悄悄袭击的人妖们，然而山治却并没有什么睡意。或许是明天就要离开这里，心情有些复杂以至难以入眠，又或许是早已习惯了晚睡的缘故吧。

两年前，山治经常会在这个时候给路飞煮夜宵吃，自从两人确定关系以后，除了煮夜宵和吃夜宵，两个人还会趁机悄悄做一些亲热的事情。

两个精力充沛的年轻人一旦擦出了火花，对这方面的需求也不算小，有时他们会在厨房，有时是在浴室，白天擦枪走火的时候也会找个没人的角落，或者干脆直接去附近镇上的旅馆开个房解决。

在被拍飞到人妖岛的这两年里，为了汇合后能更好地帮助路飞成为海贼王以及实现找到all blue的梦想，他一刻也不停歇地拼命修炼，努力通过伊万科夫的各种考验，以求变得更强。至于那方面的事情，他几乎没怎么想过。直到今天彻底结束修炼放松下来，他才发现自己的身体竟是如此的渴望着路飞。

仅仅只是回忆以前和路飞各种亲热的场面，他的下身就已经开始微微的有些胀痛。

他不由自主地将手伸向了有些反应的下半身，隔着裤子揉了揉。许久没做过的下身似乎格外敏感，没几下功夫，胀胀的感觉就越来越明显，熟悉的快感也渐渐涌了上来。

山治的呼吸声开始加重，他继续用手摩擦着自己的下体，西装裤子的裆部随着性器的勃起鼓起了一大块。身体越发燥热起来，他忍不住用空出来的那只手扯开领带，解开衬衫的扣子，然后伸进衣服里抚摸着自己的身体。

随着山治抚摸自己的动作，衬衫布料顺着身体两边滑落，他的上半身便露了出来。经过两年修炼，他的肌肉比以前更加紧实，由于情欲而激起的一层薄汗，使他的肌肉在昏暗的灯光下显得更有光泽。

和路飞做的时候，他经常会这样抚摸路飞的身体，而路飞也会学着他的样子把手伸进他衣服里胡乱摸一阵，然后在他的热烈攻势下败下阵来，最后喘着气瘫在他怀里任他摆布。

虽然两人同为男人，肌肉也都很结实，但触感并不一样。或许是橡胶果实的作用，路飞的肌肉并不如他这般硬，不过更加有韧性。而且路飞的身体总是有着莫名的吸引力，令他着迷，怎么摸也摸不够。

山治回想着路飞身体的触感，只觉得自己的裤子越来越紧，下体越来越胀热，快感随着手的摩擦不断累积。他低喘着不断加快手上摩擦的动作，完全勃起的性器撑着西装裤子，随着一声闷哼，一大滴透明的液体从性器顶端冒出，在布料上晕开了一层水渍。

很快，山治就不再满足于摩擦的快感，他脱掉西装的裤子，又拉下内裤，终于得到解放的粗大肉棒便迅速弹了出来，直挺挺竖着，表达着它对交合的渴望。

山治用手握住硬得发疼的性器上下撸动着，肉棒随着他自慰的动作又胀大了几分，顶端溢出来的的透明液体沿着柱身滑下，滴到他的手指上。

他想射了，但似乎总还差了那么一点，肉棒又热又胀，憋得他很难受。山治低喘着，带着些微的恼火用手指戳着性器往下按，然而一松手，那根硬邦邦的东西就立刻弹了回来，竖得笔直。

欲望的火焰在他的身体里灼烧着，下体硬得难受却又不知从何发泄。对路飞的思念之情此时也像滚雪球一般越来越大，最后积压在他胸口，几乎让他透不过气。

两年了，他们已经分开两年了。这期间，无论修炼多么辛苦，只要想起路飞留给他们的约定，还有与路飞一起共度的时光，以及想要共同实现的梦想，他就会感觉斗志涌向了全身，反而是休息放松的时刻让他觉得更加难熬。

虽然明天他就离开这里赶往汇合之地了，但他恨不得路飞现在就在自己眼前，在自己身下，与自己身体交缠。

山治闭上眼睛，回想着以前路飞帮他口交时的场景。路飞喜欢含着自己的龟头又舔又吸，弄得自己前端的淫水直流，流出来的液体又紧接着被路飞尽数吸进嘴里。他想象着当时的感觉，一只手维持着上下撸动的姿势，另一只手则划过冠状沟，按揉几下饱满鼓胀的龟头，然后指腹轻轻摩擦着顶端的裂缝。

“啊啊……”比之前爽了百倍的快意袭来，让山治忍不住叫出了声，肉棒已经膨胀到了极致，前端不断流着透明的液体，弄得他两只手都湿湿黏黏的。

想要射精的欲望越发强烈，性器的胀痛感越来越难以忍受，山治已经顾不上其他，又湿又黏的手指握成一个比肉棒细一些的圆圈，然后挺腰插入。他想象着自己的性器已经插入到路飞那湿热紧致的后穴中，用手紧紧握着粗硬的肉棒近乎疯狂地撸动着，同时腰也随着手的动作一下一下地向上挺动着。

本就膨胀到极限的肉棒哪里经得起这番猛烈的刺激，随着手上动作的加剧，顶端的出口一张一合，在山治的一声低吼下，一大股又浓又稠的精液便喷射出来，落在他的腹部和胸口上，甚至还溅到了脸上。他的肉棒颤抖着，紧接着又射了好几股才停了下来。

空气里弥漫着淫靡的味道，但又夹杂着些许寂寞的气息。山治躺在床上，身上沾满了刚射出来的精液。他喘息着等待高潮慢慢平复下来，不知为何竟有些空虚的感觉。

他抬手抓了几张纸巾擦干净身体，重新穿好衣服，摸出一根香烟点燃。烟雾熏得他的眼睛微微有些酸，他看向放在床头柜上的报纸，轻轻低语。

“好想赶快见到你，路飞……”

————END————


End file.
